Viviré Por Ti
by Namine'Kaulitz
Summary: Donde estoy?no me muevo,Admitelo Uzumaki estas muerto...Yo,es cierto, reviveme!Kyuubi...No,Acaso hay alguien que te necesite?acaso alguien te espera?...Claro que si. Dime su nombre. Uchiha Sasuke Mal resumen lean plis! SasuNaru UAShonen Ai


OMG! el primer fic que subo aqui diox!! x.x nee...bueno no sean malitos se aceptan cualquier tipo de RR!! please soy nueva con el Sasunaru ;w; haber si le gusta x3!

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, para mi desgracia o sino hubiera hecho la serie netamente yaoi ¬¬ y Kakashi viviria conmigo n0n!. No uso sus personjes cn fin de lucro, solo por diversion ( y perversion XD)

Viviré...por ti

(SasuNaru)

---Naruto Povs---

Naruto: REALMENTE HABRÁ PASADO ESO!!! REALMENTE HABRÉ MUERTO!! NOO!!, pero, no puedo moverme, no siento mis extremidades, nada...entonces que es lo que siento?...

_¿?: que estúpida pregunta te haces Uzumaki Naruto, es obvio, admítelo...estas muerto._

Naruto: Pero como!?, y a todo esto quien mierda me está hablando?

_¿?: Acaso ya no me recuerdas, soy el demonio que habita en tu interior, el zorro de nueve colas, Kyuubi... ahora si?_

Naruto: Como no acordarme de ti desgraciado!, ahora revíveme!!...

_Kyuubi: Vaya que mocoso mas irrespetuoso..._

Naruto: Quien va a tener respeto contigo, si destruiste a toda Konoha, ahora...REVÍVEME!!

Kyuubi: No 

Naruto: Por que!!, si tu siempre me curabas, por que ahora no!!

_Kyuubi: Esto es distinto, necesito gran cantidad de chacra para revivirte además, quien te necesita?. Acaso hay alguien que te va a esperar cuando revivas?, dime...Cuando despiertes habrá alguien llorando por ti, alegrándose por que estés sano y salvo?, alguien alguna vez te ha dicho " si tu mueres yo muero" o " tu eres importante para mi"...alguien!!??..._

Naruto: Yo...claro que...

_Kyuubi: Si me dices que si, no te creeré, QUIEN TE VA A QUERER MOCOSO SI ME TIENES A MI EN TU INTERIOR!! A MI!!, QUIEN DESTRUYÓ MILLONES DE FAMILIAS Y POR ESO NADIE TE MIRA DE FRENTE!! NADIE!..._

Naruto: Estas mintiendo!!...claro que si habría alguien que se pondría feliz al verme con vida!! Claro que si!!

Kyuubi: Así?? y ese quien seria? 

Naruto: Es...Sasuke...

_Kyuubi: El menor de los Uchiha??. No me hagas reír idiota...el preocupándose por ti?? El llorando por ti?, el diciéndole que TU le importas??, vaya , tu realmente si quieres vivir..._

Naruto: BASTA!!!...él...él si se pondría feliz al verme de nuevo...

_Kyuubi: Por qué?_

Naruto: Por que...si...yo morí fue por él...y el me lo dijo cuando...estaba agonizante, alcancé a oírlo, fue algo casi inaudible para mi ya que...estaba medio ido además... él...lloró por mi...lo sé, aun puedo sentir esa fría lagrima de despedida cayendo sobre mi mejilla...

_Kyuubi: Eres un crío mentiroso!_

Naruto: Claro que no!!...y todo fue cuando...

--Flash Back—

Hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros, el equipo 7, liderado por Kakashi-sensei. Que por qué es especial?, HOY TENEMOS NUESTRA PRIMERA MISIÓN CON RANGO A!!! Lo mas excitante que pueda existir para mi!, por fin!...si hago con éxito esta misión, por fin podré hacer que le gente me mire como se debe y además...-doy un vistazo a mi derecha-..por fin demostrar que soy mejor que el baka este ¬¬...como odio cuando se lleva el crédito de las misiones..._"Miren soy Sasuke Uchiha, el yo-soy-mejor-que-nadie bla bla bla"_...Quien se cree?, Esta vez si!, esta vez!! Lograré que Sasuke me de las gracias por haber salvado su vida!! Muajaja...

-Oe dobe ¬¬ que tanto murmuras?- (n/a: quien será? xD)

-Nada que te importe baaaaka ¬¬...- este chico, no sé como puede sacarme de quicio tantas veces, además éste...me trata como lo peor y yo sin darle ningún motivo...tanto será el odio hacia a mi?

-Ok chicos –comienza a hablar Kakashi-sensei delante de nosotros, apuesto que se deben estar carcomiendo las uñas pensando cual es nuestra misión?!...Pues bien, debemos ir a una aldea no muy lejana de aquí. A hacer guardia a un distinguido empresario que viene del extranjero( n/a: en mi fic existen los empresarios exitoso y tienen libertad de entrar a las diversas aldeas y punto xD). No es la gran cosa ¬¬...pero yo creo que es Rango A por que la zona donde se encuentra la aldea es muy peligrosa, hay muchas guaridas de ninjas, de ladrones.

Bueno que mas da, es una misión de Rango A!! A disfrutarla!!- Y eso es lo que haremos, entendido? –QUE!!! Kakashi-SENSEI YA TERMINÓ DE HABLAR Y NO ESCUCHÉ NADA!! TT-TT, me va a matar si le pregunto x.x . Ah! Ya sé, le preguntaré a Sakura-chan n.n

-Sakur...-OO! Está hablando con Kakashi-sensei!! Kami-sama y ahora a quien le pregunto T-T no se que hay que hacer!!!

-Usuratonkachi ¬¬ te encuentras bien?, no haz hablado en un buen rato

-Claro que estoy bien Sasuke-teme!!...es solo que...-bajo mi mirada, si no quiero ser fulminado por Kakashi-sensei debo preguntarle a él...

-"Es solo que" que? – me insiste

-Ne...Sasuke te pido un favor?-dattebayo!- que vergüenza!! Yo!!, pidiéndole un favor a mi peor enemigo!! . !!

-Que seria?, dobe

-Deja de llamarme así!! dattebayo...nee Sasuke, no te enfades eh? – por fin puedo mirarlo a la cara, pero en su cara veo algo de sorpresa y, alguien que me trate de loco, pero...puedo jurar que Sasuke, está algo, LEVEMENTE, sonrojado!!...Pero, por qué?

-Aun no me haz dicho nada y ya me pides que no me enfade?...argh! – esquiva mi mirada, dando vuelta su rostro-Que es?

-dime que fue lo que habló Kakashi-sensei por favor!!!- Lo dije y fue muy rápido, enseguida Sasuke, me mira

-Aaah-suspira- como siempre, eres un dobe...Kakashi-sensei, dijo que debemos estar alertas ahora ya que entramos a un territorio muy peligroso, eso fue ¬¬

-Y para eso , por poco que me vuelvo loco!!!...Pero bueno...gracias Sasuke nn

-Eh? o/o...si, como quieras ¬/¬ -Ahora si que nadie me lo niega Sasuke se sonrojó!! XD!...demo...es por mi? O.o...si, como no...sueña Naruto, sueña...con que Sasuke se sonroje cuando tu lo mires...no puedo evitarlo, me encantaría que así fuera..ya que..Sasuke a mi me...

-SAAASUKE-KUUUNN!!! NAAARUTOO!! APRESÚRENSE!! YA VAMOS A LLEGAR A LA ALDEA!!-Escucho como Sakura, nos llama, ellos ya van mucho mas adelante...

-Vamos, dobe...-me dice simplemente el Uchiha y comienza a caminar mas rápido...

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASÍ Sasuke-TEME!!!! ¬¬ -lo comienzo a seguir, pero el también empieza a correr...-MIERDA Sasuke!!!!

-Dobe...-me grita

-Basta!!! ¬¬...me las paga...-no puedo terminar ya que mi vista es ocupada por un par de ninjas que se cruzan en nuestro camino aparecen con un jutsu delante mío y puedo oír como Sakura grita...

-SAKURA!!...-alcanzo a gritar, pero no oigo nada mas...me preocupan, escucho el choque de unos kunais...todo lo demás es silencioso...Esquivo al ninja que tengo delante de mi y comienzo a correr en rumbo donde se encuentran mis compañeros de equipo...

-Mocoso donde crees que vas?- escucho a alguien decir detrás de mi

-NARUTOOO!! CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI!! –es Sasuke, el que grita. Mis movimientos son muy lentos y veo como un kunai se acerca mi pecho...cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

-Dobe, sé mas rápido...-Quee?...

-SASUKE!!! – me sorprendo ya que él, fue el que pudo evitar que el kunai chocara con mi pecho...

-Vaya, amigos protegiéndose entre sí, que lindo- nos dice ese ninja con sarcasmo, lo mataré...

-Quieres morir? – le digo

-Inténtalo si puedes, mocoso- odio cuando me llaman así, pero sus palabras le duraran muy poco...

-No te precipites Naruto...-Sasuke, me detiene el paso

-A no, esta vez seré yo, quien haga el trabajo duro dattebayo!- Quito el brazo de Sasuke, el que me impedía seguir y corro para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el susodicho ninja.,..-TOMA ESTO!!!- le propino unos de mis ataques, pero hace un jutsu de sustitución y desaparece...

-Era de esperarse de un aprendiz de ninja...-me da con un shuriken en mi espalda, no es uno, son varios...Siento como las filosas puntas se entierran en mi espalda. Mi polera se comienza a humedecer, sangre.

-Kuso!...Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – aparecen unos cuantos clones míos y comienzan a atacar al ninja, pero éste los esquiva sin ningún problema y enseguida desaparecen.

-Basta de juego niño, vamos a acabar esto de un buena vez –Hace un jutsu el cual hace que mi vista se nuble y no pueda ver nada..HE QUEDADO CIEGO!!!..luego siento como me da un golpe en el estomago – con eso basta- me dice el ninja, y yo cruzo mis brazos en el estomago...

-NARUTO!!!-escucho como Sasuke grita...

-TU TAMPOCO TE SALVAS DE ESTA CHIQUILLO –escucho solamente como el ninja le dice Sasuke, debo ayudarlo...pero este jutsu!! ...Sasuke...

-AAAAHHH!!- mis sentidos se agudizan al oír tal espantoso grito...es...es...Sasuke!!...

-SASUKE!!...-me trato de parar y lo logro, pero con algo de difultad, aun no puedo ver nada. Pero, necesito, por favor!!, quiero ayudar a Sasuke!!...cierro mis ojos con fuerza...

- AAAAAAHHH!...-otra vez. Cubro mis oídos no quiero escuchar, por que! por que debo ser tan débil!!...quiero protegerlo!!!.

Abro mis ojos nuevamente y nuevamente comienzo a ver. Miro con desconcierto a mi alrededor. Lo primero que busco, Sasuke.

A lo lejos veo como Sasuke está en el suelo y el ninja tiene una katana en la mano, pero esta (la katana) está rodeada con una gran cantidad de chacra!!...LO VA A MATAR!!!...no, no lo dejaré, no dejaré que la única persona quiero se vaya de mi!!!

Nuevamente, comienzo a correr, apoyo mis manos en el suelo y me doy algo de impulso.

-SASUKE!!!

-MUERE!!!-el ninja grita, yo cierro mis ojos y me lanzo arriba del cuerpo de Sasuke, no tocándolo...no, solo...protegiéndolo

El tiempo se detiene, todo pasa muy lento. Siento como algo frío atraviesa mi cuerpo, miro por donde pasó la katana...mi corazón...atravesó mi corazón.

Mis brazos comenzaron a temblar comienzo a perder el equilibrio y mi cuerpo lo siento cada vez mas pesado...muero...

-Na...Naruto?- bajo mi mirada, ya que estoy encima de Sasuke (n/a: no piensen mal ¬¬, se acuerdan como Iruka protegió a Naruto?, bueno así Naruto protegió a Sasuke ;w;) y veo como me mira con gran sorpresa y...angustia...

-Jeje...te dije...que...yo...iba a hacer el ...trabajo...duro – no aguanto y caigo rendido en el cuerpo de Sasuke, cada vez me desangro mas...lo único que siento es como ese liquido carmesí fluye de mi interior...

-NARUTO!!-escucho como Sasuke grita y toma mi cuerpo y lo da vuelta- DOBE POR QUE LO HICISTE!!!...

-Soy un ninja...y si debo morir, para proteger a mi grupo, valdrá la pena...-entrecierro los ojos, ahora me pesan.

-DEJEMONOS DE CURSILERIAS MOCOSOS DE MIERDA!!...VAN A MORIR!!!-Abro lentamente mis ojos y veo como el ninja sube la katana, cierro los ojos y Sasuke me aferra a su cuerpo. Cuanto anhelé tenerlo tan cerca, su aroma...hace tiempo quería saber a que olía mi compañero de equipo...pero no, quería que fuera en estas circunstancias...

-CHIDORI!!!!!!-escucho la voz de mi sensei que grita haciendo su ya nombrada técnica, Sasuke me suelta un poco lo que me permite mirar. Kakashi-sensei a asesinado al ninja. Respiro aliviado- se encuentran bien?

-Kakashi-sensei!! A Naruto lo hirieron!!- Sasuke realmente parece preocupado, nunca lo había visto así por nadie

-Que?! Déjame ver-me saca la polera y ve mi herida- a esto...no podemos hacer nada...-desvía su mirada

-DEBE SER UNA BROMA CIERTO??, Kakashi-sensei por favor haga algo!!!- Sasuke entra en desesperación...vaya nunca pensé que le preocupara tan. Soy feliz. Puedo irme...feliz

-Sa...Sasuke...vamos,...no te pongas así...

-Cállate, Usuratonkachi...-me mira y si vista se ve algo cristalina...QUE!?...esto es nuevo, Sasuke llorando. Será la primera y única vez que lo veré llorar. Mi respiración se vuelve pesada.

-Donde...está...Sakura?-le pregunto a mi sensei

-Ella, se ha desmayado, le dieron un golpe en la cabeza el cual la dejó inconsciente...

-Entiendo..aaah...-gimo de dolor.

-Por que Naruto?!, por que Kyuubi aun no te sana?- me dice Sasuke tomando con mas fuerza mi cuerpo. No quiere dejarme ir.

-A lo mejor...quiere que...muera...Aaaahh- otra vez. Duele, me duele...

-Noo!! Eso noo!! Por favor...no- niega y reniega Sasuke.

-Y por que...no? – mis latidos son mas lento. Poco a poco mi esencia se comienza desvanecer.

-Por que,...no!!...no puedes...te necesito!!-aferra mi cabeza a su pecho y me gustaría haberle mirado a la cara y besarle. Pero, no tengo fuerzas. A lo mejor fue solo una ilusión ya que, estoy medio ido.

-Sa...Sasuke...cumple tu...venganza si? –le sonrío con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan. Se que le gusta esta sonrisa. La ultima, de muchas que pude haberle dado.

-La cumpliré si solo estas tu a mi lado!!! – Me gustaría haberle dicho que si, pero no puedo...es algo que nunca cumpliría...

-Cuídate...adios...-Una lagrima cae en mi mejilla, está muy fría. Ya no siento nada, mis sentidos, conocimiento y fuerzas, se pierden...he muerto...

--End Flash Back—

_Kyuubi: Oh! Que tierno, me conmueve tu historia_

Naruto: Idiota...pero, ahora comprendo...no creo que haga falta vivir, a lo mejor fue solo una ilusión, algo que aluciné mientras deliraba...ya no, mi hora llegó debo respetarla.

_Kyuubi: Yo no estaría tan seguro Naruto..._

Naruto: Eh?, por que dices eso?

_Kyuubi: Que? Acaso no escuchas?_

Naruto: Escuchar que?

_Kyuubi: Baka, escucha bien..._

Naruto: Eh? –" que es eso? Escucho algo, es...un sollozo?, algo así, pero quien es?"

"**Por favor...que sea una broma!!...NARUTO!!!!..."**

Naruto: es...es...

_Kyuubi: si, es Sasuke... esta llorando como en su vida lo había hecho...te necesita_

Naruto: para que lo dices, no puedo hacer nada...YA ESTOY MUERTO!!

_Kyuubi: lo amas cierto?_

Naruto: Claro que si!, es la única persona que me ha aceptado, es la única persona que me mira a la cara, la persona que me ve como un reto, algo de superar!!...es...lo mas importante que tengo!!...

_Kyuubi: entiendo..._

Naruto: como quisiera poder haberle dicho lo mismo que él me dijo. Y haberle dicho...te amo

_Kyuubi: lo harás...bienvenido a la vida de nuevo Naruto..._

Naruto: Que?!

_Kyuubi: lo que dije, adiós..._

Naruto: Eh? pero, espera Oye!!!...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Grito, por no saber por que la luz en donde me encontraba se ha apagado, que hago aquí?, está todo oscuro. Trato de escuchar algo. Que es?.Son mis latidos, realmente habré vivido nuevamente o ha sido otra estúpida broma de Kyuubi?

-Naruto...- escucho un susurro cerca de mi, es Sasuke!!...suena triste y angustiado. Gracias Kyuubi, por primera vez te estoy realmente agradecido. Mis heridas, ya no las siento, me he recuperado en su mayoría. Gracias.

-Sa...Sasuke...-le digo al odio.

-NARUTO?!!...yo creía que...estabas muerto!! – dice con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Que angelical se ve así,. Quien lo diría, detrás de ese frío y omnipotente vengador, se encontraba un corazón...

-Je...y lo estaba...Sasuke – le sonrío otra vez, pensaba que nunca mas le podría sonreír así, pero para él...tendré muchas sonrisas mas...

-No podía irme sin antes decirte algo importante...Sasuke –limpio con mis dedos sus frías lagrimas que caían desde sus ojos. Tiene algunos residuos de lagrimas delineados por su pálido rostro

-Que...es?- trata de decir, nuevamente veo ese sonrojo que había creído ver hace un rato atrás (n/a: cuanto habrá estado muerto? O.o, kien sabe XD).

-Te...amo Sasuke –y me mira con gran sorpresa y yo solo cierro mis ojos asintiéndole, que lo que le digo es verdad.

-No hace falta, que yo te diga lo mismo...ya te lo dije, me haces falta...te necesito como nadie, eres indispensable en mi vida...-Me acomoda en sus brazos y quedamos a escasos centímetros de nuestros labios. Un roce.

-Bésame...-le suplico y lo hace enseguida, con ternura y con...amor, si...eso es. La persona que esperé que hace mucho tiempo, volviera a probar mis labios ahora lo hace. El tiempo se ha detenido en este beso, este beso que sella todo el amor que siento hacia esa persona. Esa persona que tiene como nombre Uchiha Sasuke.

El oxigeno, se nos comienza desvanecer lentamente. Nos separamos con pesadez. Y el comienza a juguetear con mis cabellos...

-Gracias...- me da un beso corto en los labios y este será el primero de muchos, que vendrán.

De los muchos que habrán en esta historia de amor, que he comenzado a vivir y ahora puedo negar lo que Kyuubi me dijo...

"**Si, si hay alguien que me necesita, si hay alguien que ha llorado por mi y me esperará todo lo que sea necesario. Se alegrará al verme sano y también me ha dicho " te necesito". Y esa persona tiene como nombre Uchiha Sasuke, la persona que tendré a mi lado hasta los últimos de mis días.**

**Amaré y disfrutare a esa persona que me llenará de felicidad,**

**Siempre y sé que él hará lo mismo"**

**-FIN-**

(Ñiia 0 !! se deben estar preguntando que coños pasó con Sakura y Kakashi?, pues bueno, les cuento. Sakura despertó algo aturdida y le pidió ayuda a Kakashi , cosa que Kakashi fue y también con la intención de contarle a la Haruno que Naruto había muerto...Demo, le contó y Sakura quiso ir a ver a Naruto, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Sasuke y Naruto se estaban dando un apasionado beso x3!! Y en eso Sakura se desmayó y cayó otra vez inconsciente XD!! Y por su parte, Kakashi, se puso inmensamente feliz al ver que los dos shinobis eran correspondidos en sus sentimientos, aunque este ya lo sabia hace mucho)

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii terminé!! ;w; mi primer SasuNaru, me siento orgullosa se abraza

Sasuke: mentira es una porquería de historia ¬¬

Naru: Wiiiiii Sasuke-kun!! 0 !! Como estas? DONDE ESTÁ NARUTO? O.ó...y que coños hace SAKURA CONTIGO ¬¬

Sasuke: arg! u.ú respondo: 1.-si estoy bien, 2.-Naruto viene enseguida y 3.- ¬¬ ella se pega como cola

Naru: Emm ¬¬ Sakura no sabes que Sasuke y Naruto son novios?? ¬o¬

Sakura: pensé que solo era una historia O.O!!

Naru: xP no déjame decirte que no!! Muajaja son novios de verdad ¬0¬

Sakura: Sasuke-KUN!! TWT ES CIERTO ESO?

Sasuke: Emm...si, con Naruto llevamos saliendo un buen tiempo

Naru: seeee!! Toma eso basura muajaja...

Sakura TT-TT

Naruto: Sasuke, Sakura!! Ya llegamos!!

Saku/Naru/Sasu: NARUTO OO!!

Naruto: hola nn

Kakashi: hola n\

Naru: Kakashi -----¬ se cuelga al cuello de Kakashi

Kakashi: Jeje n//\ hola

Naru: 0

Naruto: así que está enamorada de Kakashi? XD!

Sasuke: eso parece ¬¬

Naruto: Sasuke-koi, nos vamos le guiña un ojo acuérdate que tenemos cosas pendientes

Sasuke: O///o ah? Cierto lo había olvidado vamos le toma la mano

Naru: neeeee Kakashi me prestas Icha Icha Paradise por FIS!!

Kakashi: lo leemos juntos? O//\

Naru: con gusto nn

Ñiia yo me voy a leer Icha con mi amado Kakashi y Sakura se quedó mas sola que un dedo XD!!. Y Sasuke y Naruto ¬¬ Emm...fueron ah?, Ñiia fueron a hacer lemon en sus casas XD!!

ADIÓS!!! Ñiia o

dejen RR! please


End file.
